Camp Rock 2 Upside Down World of Pop Star
by D-LoveCampRocker
Summary: Ketika Shane menemukan seseorang yang membuat hatinya dag dig duer selama di camp, kini ia harus mengungkapkannya. Tetapi kenapa saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, berbagai masalah muncul ?
1. Shane's Lovely Cookies & Lovely Moment

Masa liburan Mitchie dan para peserta Camp Rock belum selesai. Namun Caitlyn harus pulang karena kakeknya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Hal itu membuat Mitchie kesepian, namun keberadaan Shane, Peggy, Ella, Lola, Barron, Sander, Andy dan kedua personil Connect Three lainnya yang suka berkunjung membuat Mitchie nyaman. Ia pun meneruskan liburan musim panasnya di Camp Rock pada sesi kedua.

"Mitchie!" seru seorang cowok yang sedang berlari mengejar Mitchie. Mitchie, yang sedang membawa seplastik penuh terigu dan menuju dapur itu pun menoleh. "Mau ke dapur, ya?" Tanya Shane.

Mitchie mengangguk.

"Oke. Boleh, kan kalau aku belajar masak dengan Ms. Torres?" goda Shane. Mitchie tertawa.

"Boleh! Ayo cepat! Mrs. Torres menunggu!" balas Mitchie. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan saling bertatapan.

Shane sadar ia sedang menatap Mitchie, "Eh… sini, biar kubawakan," Shane merebut plastik penuh terigu dari tangan Mitchie.

"Thanks," ucap Mitchie sambil mulai berjalan.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di dapur, ibu Mitchie sedang tak ada. Namun ada catatan yang ditempelkan di oven. Mitchie kenal betul dengan tulisan tangan ini.

_Untuk Mitchie, Brown mengatakan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan. Connect Three akan datang dan berduet dengan Peggy. Kurasa kita harus memasak ekstra spesial. Aku sudah merencanakan akan membuat keripik tortilla, chocolate truffle, dan kue kering. Namun aku hanya memintamu untuk membuat 150 kue untuk 75 peserta yang kelaparan ini._

Maaf aku tak bisa datang untuk membuat kue. Mum.

Setelah membaca isinya, Mitchie menatap Shane tak percaya. "Apa?" Shane bertanya.

"Kurasa memang benar malam ini akan melelahkan," jawab Mitchie sambil mengehela nafas. Ia mengambil dua pasang sarung tangan. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Shane.

"Jadi… aku bisa tahu apa menu makanan malam ini lebih cepat dari orang-orang, kan?" kata Shane melirik Mitchie. Mitchie tersenyum lalu mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Shane.

"Semakin cepat semakin baik," tutur Mitchie. "Tolong ambilkan loyang di belakang, dong, Shane," pinta Mitchie. Tanpa disuruh dua kali Shane langsung menyambar loyang berukuran besar yang digantung di dekat tempat kompor-kompor berkumpul.

Mitchie mengaduk-aduk adonannya. Shane melihatnya lalu mulai meniru gerakan Mitchie. Ia bosan.

"Kau tahu? Ini membosankan. Bisa nggak, sih kita buat makanan yang lebih seru?" ucap Shane memecah keheningan. Tangannya dipenuhi terigu. Mitchie menengok, baru saja ia mau ngomong, Shane langsung memegang pipi Mitchie sehingga wajah Mitchie kini putih semua.

"Shaaane!!!" teriak Mitchie. Ia tak mau kalah, ia menaburkan terigu ke atas rambut Shane.

Peperangan itu berlanjut. Sekarang dapur Camp Rock mirip kapal pecah. Loyang-loyang berjatuhan, penggorengan jatuh, terigu dimana-mana, menempel di dinding, menyebar di atas meja, di lantai, dan di sekujur tubuh kedua pembuat kue yang sedang tempur dengan spatula.

Sampai pada akhirnya Mitchie menurunkan spatulanya. Shane menyeringai senang karena menang. "Ayo Prajurit Mitchie! Peperangan belum selesai!" seru Shane keras sekali sampai menggema.

Mitchie mendongak, "Ayo kita bereskan semua ini! Peperangan sudah usai, Prajurit Shane. Dapur sudah hancur," kata Mitchie sambil mengambil panci yang jatuh. Shane memandang ke seluruh sudut dapur lalu menyengir.

"Maaf… ayo kita bersihkan semua ini," ajak Shane. "Aku rasa ibumu tak akan senang dengan keadaan dapur yang babak belur begini," ia mengambil sapu, pel serta ember.

Shane mulai menyapu lantai yang dipenuhi terigu. Mitchie sedang mencuci mukanya. "Hei, Ms. Torres! Sepertinya kau lebih cantik jika wajahmu seputih terigu. Seperti vampir-vampir di Twilight," Shane tertawa. Mitchie pun ikut tertawa. Tentu saja vampir itu tak sekonyol ini. "Oh ya, mau nggak nonton New Moon bareng?" tawar Shane menyambung tema pembicaraan sambil tetap menyapu. Mitchie mendekatinya dan duduk di atas meja.

"Aku tak tahu kau suka nonton film romantis begitu. Edward-Bella atau Jacob-Bella?"

"Edward-Bella, dong."

"Shane…" Mitchie tertawa. Tanpa sedikitpun menoleh, Shane masih serius menyapu.

"Nate dan Jason ogah nonton New Moon. Kalau aku…"

"Sudah baca bukunya sampai sekuel terakhir?" Mitchie memotong kalimat Shane. Tebakan Mitchie benar. Sekarang Shane baru menoleh.

"Lho, tau darimana?" Mitchie mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan tertawa lagi. Ia mendorong pundak Shane pelan dan menunjuk lantai yang masih kotor. Tanpa bertanya apa maksudnya, Shane langsung menyapu lagi.

Shane sudah selesai menyapu dan Mitchie sudah selesai membereskan alat-alat dapur yang jatuh. Shane menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menggeseknya ke arah berlawanan guna menyingkirkan kotoran yang menempel.

"Jadi… kita teruskan pembuatan kue yang sempat… terhenti," muka Mitchie menjadi muram.

"Oh, kenapa?" Shane mendekat, kini ia berdiri dekat sekali dari Mitchie. Ia memegang kedua pipi Mitchie dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau marah karena aku mengacaukan tugasmu?" Tanya Shane dengan nada yang halus sekali. Mitchie menepis kedua tangan Shane.

"Nggak," balasnya cepat lalu mengambil celemek dan mengikatkan talinya di belakang leher. "Kau adalah bintang besar, Shane. Pergilah menciptakan musik dengan yang lainnya…" kata Mitchie lirih. Ia menaruh mangkuk besar untuk mengaduk adonan di atas meja. Ia mengambil lima belas telur dari dalam lemari pendingin dan memecahkannya satu-satu sehingga isinya jatuh di dalam mangkuk besar.

"Mitchie… maafkan aku kalau aku mengacau dan maaf juga jika pekerjaanmu jadi tambah lama," kata Shane, dia mengambil satu telur dan membenturkannya ke meja lalu menekankan jarinya di retakan kulit telur dan menumpahkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk. Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama pada tiga telur selanjutnya sampai tangannya berbau tak sedap.

"Bukan, Shane. Jika itu masalahnya, aku bisa, kok menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Masalahnya aku takut para penggemarmu kecewa…"

"Karena aku menyukai cewek yang merupakan putri seorang koki? Maksudku, koki yang ramah dan memasak makanan lezat untuk semua orang," Shane menyela kalimat Mitchie.

"Yang seperti ini tak pantas dipikirkan, Mitchie. Ayolah, kita kembali menjadi Smitchie yang periang dan kompak."

Mitchie merengut. "Kau tahu kan Shane, kita nggak lebih dari sahabat," ucap Mitchie. Nada bicaranya sudah tak semuram tadi.

Shane melirik Mitchie. "Apa?" ia menjadi sedikit grogi. Mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Mitchie. Ia berhenti memecahkan telur, mengambil lap bersih dan mengusapkan tangannya ke situ.

"Mitchie, setelah kita lama berteman… tertawa bersama, bernyanyi bersama, dan naik kano, kurasa aku menemukan suatu perasaan yang jarang kurasakan," kata Shane memandang Mitchie yang sama sekali tak mau menatap dirinya. "Aku merasakan suatu kecocokan."

"Aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini, Mitchie… jadi…" Shane langsung salah tingkah. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu menjadi gampang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tahu ceroboh sekali mengatakan ini. Setelah ia melihat wajah Mitchie yang kebingungan, ia sadar sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia takut Mitchie akan marah dan menjauhinya. Kini Mitchie mengaduk adonannya yang baru diberi terigu. Lalu ia beranikan diri menoleh, memandang Shane yang sedari tadi berusaha mengutarakan perasaannya. Sepertinya Mitchie sudah tahu apa maksud Shane.

Mitchie tersenyum manis, lalu memeluk Shane. Shane membalas pelukan Mitchie. Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia. Lega rasanya semua perasaan yang tertahan pada diri mereka akhirnya keluar juga. Mitchie menangis dalam senyumannya. Tetapi tangisnya tak berlarut-larut, ia ingin menikmati indahnya hubungan mereka dengan senyuman setiap hari.

"Sini, kubantu buat kuenya," Shane menawarkan bantuan yang langsung di terima Mitchie tanpa basa-basi.

"Shane, terimakasih untuk semua hari-hari menakjubkan ini," kata Mitchie yang tertawa kecil. Shane membalas dengan sebuah senyuman.

Sudah satu setengah jam Shane dan Mitchie berada di dapur. Mereka sudah berhasil membuat 147 kue coklat kering murni hasil buatan kedua tangan mereka sendiri. Oven berbunyi. Itu berarti kue-kue 70 pertama yang dimasukkan ke dalam oven sudah siap disajikan. Jam makan malam tinggal dua setengah jam lagi. Mereka harus ekstra cepat menunaikan tugas membuat kue.

Mitchie mencetak kue-kue itu dengan cetakan berbentuk lingkaran dan memotong pinggirannya dengan pisau sedangkan Shane menggiling adonan sehingga menjadi pipih.

"Aw!" jerit Mitchie. Pisau terlepas dari tangannya dan goresan merah terlihat di jari telunjuk Mitchie. Dengan cekatan Shane langsung mengambil obat luka dan sebuah plester dari kotak obat. Mitchie merintih pelan sementara Shane membersihkan darah Mitchie dengan kapas.

"Nggak banyak. Luka biasa, kok," kata Shane. Mitchie masih menatap khawatir jarinya. Ia paling takut melihat darah.

"Thanks, Shane," kata Mitchie saat Shane selesai membalutkan plester ke jari telunjuk Mitchie. Lalu Mitchie memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi Shane. Wajah Shane langsung memerah. Ia pun tersenyum pada Mitchie.

Pada pukul tepat 6 sore, mereka berdua berhasil membuat 150 kue. Kue yang dibuat penuh perasaan dan kasih sayang. Shane menata kue-kue itu ke dalam keranjang besar yang akan di taruh di setiap meja makan. Tanpa sepengatahuan Mitchie, Shane membuat dua buah biskuit coklat dengan lambang "S" dan "M" yang berbentuk hati.

"Mitchie, ini sebagai pertanda rasa sayangku. Cobain, ya," Shane menyodorkan sepiring kecil yang berisi dua biskuit buatannya. "So sweet…" sekali lagi Mitchie memeluk Shane. Mereka berdua menggigit biskuit masing-masing. Shane memakan biskuitnya yang bertuliskan huruf "M" dan Mitchie memakan biscuit pemberian Shane bertuliskan "S".

Shane senang melihat raut muka Mitchie yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

"Kue ini… umm… yummy. Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa tapi aku harus memujimu. Sangat lezat, delicious!" Mitchie mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Remah-remah kue tersebar di bibirnya. Shane tertawa.

"Terimakasih, Chef Torres," ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke muka Mitchie. Badan Mitchie menegang. Shane menjulurkan lengannya ke bibir Mitchie dan membersihkan remah-remah biskuit dengan halus. Mereka berdua kini sangat dekat. Mitchie menatap kedua mata Shane dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mitchie bisa merasakan napas Shane. "Je t'aime, Mitchie," bisik Shane langsung kembali ke posisinya semula dan meneruskan menikmati biskuit pertama buatannya. Pengalaman pertamanya membuat biscuit, dan kedua biscuit itu ia nikmati dengan orang disayanginya. Ia selalu berharap saat-saat seperti ini akan terus dikenangnya dan tak akan terjadi hanya sekali.

Dapur menjadi hening seketika. Shane dan Mitchie memakan biskuitnya masing-masing sambil memandangi satu sama lain lalu tersenyum ketika mereka menyadari kesunyian itu.

"Shane… terimakasih banget. Bagiku ini luar biasa. Kita tak harus mempunyai momen berharga di sebuah restoran mewah, ataupun berduet di konser yang megah. Kita saling mempunyai. Kau punya aku dan aku punya dirimu. Dan aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi di sebuah camp yang membuatku bahagia sepanjang musim panas."

"Musim panas akan segera berakhir," timpal Shane. Ia membalas senyum lebar Mitchie. Hanya gadis itulah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum terus selama di Camp Rock.

Mitchie menata keranjang-keranjang berisi kue kering di atas setiap meja. Ia sangat suka berada di kantin B-Note karena sering mendapat inspirasi untuk lagunya. Setelah Shane dan Mitchie berduaan di dapur, Shane sadar hari ini Nate dan Jason akan datang. Maka itu ia langsung tergesa-gesa kembali ke pondoknya.

"Hai Mitchie," sapa Lola Scott yang datang bersama Peggy, Andy serta Barron. Mitchie mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eh, hai, Lola," balas Mitchie disertai seulas senyuman hangat. "Kalian sudah lapar rupanya. Maka itu kalian datang lebih cepat?"

Mereka berempat tertawa. "Ya… namun kurang tepat. Aku melihat Shane menjegatmu saat kau berjalan ke dapur lalu kulihat Shane mengikutimu dan… kurasa ada koki baru disini," ucap Peggy menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Wajah Mitchie berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Ia berdiri tegak dan merapikan taplak meja. Lola menunjuk bibir Mitchie yang penuh remah biscuit coklat. Micthie segera mengelapnya dengan lengan bajunya. Saat itu semakin banyak anak-anak memasuki kantin.

"Oh, sudah banyak yang datang. Mau kubantu?" Lola menawarkan bantuan pada Mitchie merapikan seluruh meja.

"Nggak usah, Lola. Trims. Sudah selesai, ternyata," kata Mitchie ramah. Tess Tyler dan kedua teman barunya memasuki kantin B-Note. Tess memandang Mitchie sinis. Mitchie tak peduli pada pandangan cewek pirang itu. Lola, Peggy, Andy dan Barron ikut memandang Tess.

"Diva Camp Rock? Aku masih tak percaya dengan julukan itu," celetuk Barron.

"Kita harus cepat _booking_ meja, _guys_," Andy memperingati teman-temannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Mitchie. Aku akan menyisakan tempat untukmu," kata Peggy sambil berjalan menjauh bersama ketiga temannya. Mitchie bersyukur sejauh ini hubungannya dengan teman-temannya semakin dekat. Namun ia masih rindu dengan Caitlyn.


	2. Joyeux Anniversaire!

Sebelum tidur, Mitchie yang kini sekamar dengan Peggy dan Lola, menatap langit-langit diselingi senyam-senyum dan kerap kali tertawa kecil. Lola dan Peggy memaklumi ini, cewek berambut coklat itu baru saja berduaan dengan seorang idolanya sekaligus teman dekatnya hari ini.

"Mitchie, ayo tidur. Suara jangkrik makin terdengar," tutur Peggy. Benar saja, suara jangkrik terdengar nyaring sekali layaknya paduan suara.

"Iya, iya… aku tidur," balas Mitchie menarik selimutnya sampai ujung kepala. Akhirnya Peggy tidur setelah Mitchie menutup seluruh badannya dengan selimut. Lola selalu tidur lebih awal. Makanya Peggy tak perlu susah-susah menyuruhnya tidur.

Di dalam naungan selimutnya Mitchie melanjutkan senyam-senyum nya yang sempat terganggu oleh Peggy. Ia mengingat kembali hal apa saja yang terjadi selama hari ini. Bahagiaaa sekali. Shane benar-benar membuatnya terhipnotis. Tak rugi ia merayu-rayu ibunya dan membantu Beliau di dapur jika imbalannya adalah seorang Shane Gray menjadi pengajar di Camp Rock. Tak hanya itu, kerennya lagi, seorang Mitchie, gadis biasa-biasa saja bisa menjadi teman dekatnya.

Malam berganti pagi. Lola selalu bangun duluan sehingga ia merasa harus membangunkan kedua temannya itu. Ia mengerti kebiasaan Mitchie yang agak susah bangun pagi. Tapi pagi ini Mitchie yang paling semangat bangun. Jika bukan karena hari ini hari yang penting, ia pun malas. Ia segera ke kamar mandi dan berganti baju. Ia berjalan cepat ke dapur dengan senyum khas yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Halo, sayang," Connie Torres menyambut hangat putrinya yang baru menutup pintu dapur.

"Hai, bu," ia memakaikan sarung tangan karet ke tangan kanannya.

"Pagi yang cerah, bukan?" ibunya menyunggingkan senyum yang ternyata menurun pada putri tunggalnya itu. "Sepertinya secerah wajahmu pagi ini."

"Ah, ibu bilang begitu karena…"

"Aku bilang begitu bukan karena aku ibumu," sela Connie. Mitchie menanggapi dengan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Setelah bantu-bantu sedikit ibunya di dapur, Mitchie beranjak ke kantin B-Note. Lola melambaikan tangannya pada Mitchie dan ia mendekati meja yang sudah ada Barron, Andy, Peggy, Lola dan Sanders.

Selama makan bersama keempat temannya pagi itu, Mitchie tak bisa duduk tenang. Ia terus melihat ke sekeliling mencari cowok yang resmi sudah menjadi pacarnya sekarang. Akhirnya cowok itu pun menampakkan dirinya juga. Ia baru saja datang dan langsung bertemu mata dengan Mitchie. Mitchie berlari menyongsong Shane dan menyeretnya keluar, ke tempat yang sepi.

"Joyeux Anniversaire, Shane!" seru Mitchie dengan nada riang. Shane terperangah. Ia baru ingat hari ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja dari tadi pagi Nate dan Jason _missed call_ berkali-kali.

"Wow, aku ulang tahun ya hari ini." Ia tersenyum pada cewek yang mempunyai senyum lebar itu. Mitchie memeluk Shane. Shane mengecup dahi Mitchie. "Terimakasih, aku baru saja ingat."

Shane dan Mitchie menghabiskan pagi itu berduaan di pondok Keynote. Mitchie mendesak Shane agar memainkan lagu "I Gotta Find You" dengan piano. Dengan terpaksa ia memenuhi permintaan pacarnya itu.

Di akhir lagu, Mitchie bersorak gembira dan bertepuk tangan untuk Shane. Tiba-tiba dua laki-laki masuk pondok Keynote tanpa melihat siapa di dalamnya. Tapi Mitchie dan Shane tak marah karena kedua laki-laki itu adalah teman mereka.

"Ehm, ehm, gosip baru, nih," canda Nate. Shane tersenyum sumringah. Jason tertawa terbahak-bahak. Nate dan Shane kebingungan melihat Jason yang kini guling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya. Tawanya tak berhenti.

"Apaan sih, nggak ada yang lucu, Jason," kata Nate dengan dingin. Jason langsung berhenti tertawa dan berdiri lagi. Ia merapikan kemejanya.

"Maaf," ucap Jason. Mitchie geli melihat Jason. Shane menoleh ke Mitchie. "Mitchie, kamu nggak tertarik pada Jason, kan?" Mitchie menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aduh, nggaklah. Di hatiku hanya ada kamu seorang." Ia mendekati Shane dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sok romantis, ih." Nate menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ih… Nate… kita juga bisa romantis lho, bo…" (jadi nglantur nih) suara Jason meninggi. Nate melangkah menjauh dari Jason.

"Ya Tuhan, tabahkanlah diri hambaMu ini," kata Nate. Shane dan Mitchie kompakan tertawa.

"Terus kalian ke sini mau ngapain?" Tanya Shane menyudahi keadaan nggak normal itu.

"Cuma mau ganggu kalian doang," jawab Nate tersenyum jenaka. "Udah, ya. Mau nengok Caitlyn dulu, nih," tutur Nate setengah berbisik (sorry nih, kalo ada yang nggak suka pairing Naitlyn). Mitchie terperanjat. "Kau dan Caitlyn tidak pa…"

"Nggak," kata Nate sebelum Mitchie menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ia sudah tahu pertanyaannya. Mitchie menghela nafas, lega. Nate langsung melesat menuju pintu dan membukanya. Baru saja kakinya melangkah keluar, Shane berdeham keras. Nate menoleh ke belakang.

"Kayaknya ada yang kelupaan, deh."

"Hah? Apa?" Tanya Nate setengah panik. Ia memandang ke seluruh sudut pondok Keynote. Lalu ia sadar sesuatu. "Astaga! Kunci mobil belum dicabut!" tanpa basa-basi ia langsung berlari ke parkiran dan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih dan sebuah… eh, seekor manusia di pondok Keynote.

"Jason," kata Shane tanpa sedikitpun memandangnya.

"Hmm?"

"Mendingan sekarang kau pergi menemui Ella," saran Mitchie. Walaupun ia akui sedikit konyol, tetapi Jason menerima saran itu dengan senyum merekah lebar. Ia pun berjalan cepat ke arah pintu. "Oh ya, lupa. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Shane." Jason pun tak lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya, mengapa Nate tak tahu sama sekali, sih?

Shane dan Mitchie beranjak keluar dari pondok Keynote. Di luar, hari itu kelihatannya ramai sekali. Mereka berpapasan dengan Tess dan cewek itu memaksakan seulas senyuman pada Mitchie. "Selamat ulang tahun, Shane," ucapnya. "Aku punya kado untuk…" belum selesai ia berbicara Shane menyela. "Nggak usah." Tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Tess, ia dan Mitchie langsung terus berjalan. Di belakangnya, para campers yang lain mengucapkan sesuatu pada Tess dan disambut ucapan terima kasih dari cewek pirang itu.

"Hai, kalian semua," sapa Mitchie ketika bergabung dengan Peggy dan kawan-kawan saat jam sarapan. Semua membalas sapaan Mitchie kecuali Peggy. Peggy menatap ke meja Tess dan teman-teman barunya.

"Ada apa, Peggy?" Tanya Lola dengan nada cemas yang menyadari arah tatapan Peggy.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini Tess ulang tahun, lho."

"Aku tak peduli tentang dia," tutur Lola cuek sambil memperhatikan makanannya.

"Apakah aku tak perlu bilang hari ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Shane juga?" ucap Peggy. Mitchie terperanjat.

"Tidak. Seharusnya kau nggak perlu kasih tahu. Itu bukan berita baik, tahu," balas Lola.

"Iya, deh. Terserah aja. Aku juga menyesal, kok." Peggy menatap Lola tak sabar. Tentu Mitchie tak begitu senang dengan pernyataan itu. Tak diduga sama sekali. Beruntung sekali Tess itu. Sejak memasuki kantin B-Note, batang hidung Shane tak tampak. Mitchie sudah memandang ke setiap sudut ruangan itu, namun hasilnya nihil.

Rasanya Shane mau pingsan ketika diserbu cewek-cewek Camp Rock pagi ini. Resiko menjadi orang tenar memang berat, ya. Semenjak Mitchie memasuki kantin B-Note dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan otomatis meninggalkan Shane, cowok beralis tebal itu langsung dikerumuni cewek-cewek. Semuanya berebut kesempatan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan membanjiri Shane dengan setumpuk kado yang tak akan mampu dibawanya ke pondok. Teriakan histeris itu membuat Shane pusing. Sesak sekali. Ia tersenyum sana-sini agar setiap cewek cepat pergi. Ya ampun, ribet banget. Setelah tersisa tiga orang perempuan, yang satu memakai kacamata, lalu yang kedua berambut ikal dan sisanya berambut hitam pendek. Shane seperti pernah mengenal perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat… aha! Akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "Hei, kau itu cewek yang ada di video klipnya Justin… atau Jackson? Siapa ya, namanya? Ah, aku lupa."

Perempuan itu tersenyum manis seakan tidak sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pop star. Nada bicaranya justru santai.

"Yah, memang aku. Di video One Time. Kau kenal Justin? Wow, dia ramah… baik hati…" ia memuji-muji Justin. Seluruh anggota Connect Three tahu bahwa Justin yang dimaksud Shane adalah adik Nate. "Aku tak percaya aku sudah membual."

"Nggak, nggak. Aku belum terlalu kenal dengannya dan sepertinya menyenangkan, ya," tutur Shane. Kedua cewek yang lain menyodorkan CD album Connect Three dan menyodorkannya pada Shane. Ia membubuhkan tanda tangannya di atas cover album.

"Ya. Walaupun sedikit jahil dan suka ceplas ceplos," tambah cewek itu. Saat itu juga Nate serta Jason datang. Nate membawa gitarnya. _Mengapa mereka harus muncul di saat yang kurang tepat?_ Gerutu Shane dalam hati.

"Hai Shane," sapa Nate seperti biasa. Ia langsung terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang sedang bersama Shane. "Kau, kau yang ada di video klip adikku!" cewek berambut hitam itu hanya tersenyum pertanda mengiyakan Nate dan tertawa kecil.

"Kebetulan sekali aku bisa bertemu kakaknya disini. Sangat… tak terduga." Ia menatap Nate.

Saat itu juga Mitchie datang bergabung. "Hai, Nate. Hai, Jason." Nate dan Jason balas melambaikan tangan pada Mitchie. "Hai," sapa cewek yang ada di video Justin itu. Tatapan Mitchie melambangkan kecurigaan, maka itu cewek yang ada di video Justin itu langsung berpamitan pada mereka berempat lalu pergi dengan alasan ada kelas menyanyi bersama Brown.


End file.
